Leo's Fight
by leoraphdonnymikey
Summary: Leo can't face his injuries nor can he face the pain. But when his world comes crashing down and the guys fear loosing their brother can Leo stop the spiral? Or will he loose the battle ahead?
1. Chapter 1: Purple Dragons

**So i've gone back to my roots for this one and started a TMNT story (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Its about Leo as hes my favourite so i hope you enjoy!:)**

It was late and the guys had just finished their evening run over the rooftops of Manhattan. Leo had been training them to get ready in any fight as the Purple Dragons were gaining strength and numbers. Last time Donnie ended up with a sprained ankle and Mikey with a deeply cut knee of which he moaned about for weeks endlessly. Raph came out okay of course as you'd expect. The tough guy never gets injured, or so he would always believe and tell himself and the world daily.

"Hey fearless leader when do we actually get to fight some bad guys then? I'm fed up of running the rooftops and not actually hurtin' no one." Raph stopped to question Leonardo. He wanted some action not just some light jogging.

"Look Raph we will fight when we are fit. Not when we feel we are ready, Master Splinter will decide that. As of now we must do as he says okay?" Leo rolled his eyes fed up of answering the question, sure he wouldn't mind throwing his katanas around a few times but Master Splinter had asked them not to until further notice.

"Uh man why you always gotta listen to him so perfectly, if I had it my way we'd be out there fighting the bad and savin the good like were suppose to! " Raph crossed his arms as if to make a point to Leo who by now had turned away.

"But it ain't your way is it dummy." Mikey laughed at Raph who knew very well he was not the leader.

"The longer you all stand here and debate this the more time the Purple Dragons have to locate us, they know were out. Always do somehow, so shift i'm in no mood for them tonight. Lat time we nearly got ourselves whooped this time I don't have the thought process for what could happen tonight" Donny shoved Raphs shoulder to budge him forward fed up of the hassle every time they had a run.

"Donny, i'm afraid that you're too late for that request. They got us surrounded." Leo drew out his swords and suddenly from rooftops and ladders the Dragons arrived. By the plenty as if there were an endless supply of bodies. They were arriving out of nowhere with weapons the guys hadn't even seen before. They had clearly been training as they were built like steel and their eyes were dark like the night sky growing upon them.

"Uh so what do we do now oh fearless? Cuz last time i checked we weren't fightin no one." Raph knew this was a fighting situation, but he waited for Leo to decide. Do they run or do they fight.

"Draw them out Raph, this is on." Leo's eyes drew tight as he motioned for them to come forward and attack. No good them making the first move they were clearly outnumbered. Though the boys had often been outnumbered by bodies but never talent. Raphs eyes lit up he wanted Leo to say those words it meant he could grab his weapons and really get some of them hurting. Looking round he saw a few he could get too easily the others could wait. As the dark sky drew in the Purple Dragons soon ambushed the guys throwing their weapons, a few fists and kicks all of which failed to hurt any of them. But as the fight kept going the Dragons kept appearing. The fight went on and on as it never too end. And despite the guys aching and tiring the Dragons just kept going.

"Where are there guys coming from?" Mikey asked.

"I have no idea, hold your ground guys they have to end soon right?" Leo was tired. They were all tired. It was endless fighting as they kept on coming. One mistake would be a fatal move for any of the turtles now. Fatigue set in and Leo slipped. Falling flat onto his back he was slashed by a sword from one of the men. Cold , that's all he felt was a shiver down his spine and the chill from what he assumed was the blade. He lifted his head to see all the Dragons look at him then scatter, they believed they had won if they took out the leader.

"What they all scattering for? i ain't done yet?" Raph looked so confused unaware his brother had been hit.

The three turtles stood there confused yet thankful as they were drained of energy. Until they heard a groan from behind. Leo tried to grab their attention but pain wise it was getting too much.

"LEO!" Donny cried as he ran over to him shortly followed by Raph and Mikey. Donny started to apply pressure onto the wound on his stomach plates but the blood was pouring out. This was bad, real bad. Leo groaned a few times but slowly went numb, his eyes were closing he was so weak from the pain.

"Dont you dare close them Leo, don't you dare!" Don shouted at him. But despite the fight he shut them anyway. He hated to disappoint them but he couldn't help it. Darkness was all he felt, is this was dying felt like?

**Chapter one is complete i hope you like it i enjoyed writing it and seeing where itll go.**


	2. Chapter 2: It only took Raph

Chapter 2 has arrived. Please enjoy and let me know what you liked:)

His eyes were closing, he could just about feel the rain pour onto his pale green skin. He assumed his brothers were there as he could here mumbling but could not work out the words other than Don shouting don't. He felt his body lift and this was the assumption that he was being carried. He felt so weak but also dizzy and cold. But he could't communicate with anyone other than himself. So he began to count the seconds it took to get to the lair, he guessed that's where they were heading...  
"Don whats it looking like?" Raph was carrying Leo's legs refusing to look at his brothers pale skin and bleeding torso.

"Hes okay Raph just get him home okay." Donny choked a little as he himself knew this wasn't good. He had already put on a bandage but it was soaked through in red. Meanwhile Mikey had gone on ahead to get things ready. A bed,table, medical supplies and Master Splinter. Don had always had this image that one day someone would get hurt this bad, but he never thought it would be Leo of all the brothers he assumed Mikey or Raph. Leo was always so perfect at his skills and never felt out of place in a fight. Never just lost because he was bad. Rushing through the allies they got to the sewer lid and climbed down, it was the first time Raph really got to see the wounds. He shivered and felt a tear as he placed his hand onto Leos chest.  
"Its okay bro we're gunna fix you right up in no time. Donny is our man he knows exactly what you need before being back in the ring with you're swords." He didn't know if Leo could even hear him but the thought that he could made Raph feel a little better about this whole situation.

They made it back to the lair and Mikey had set up a table in Don's room with covers on and Splinter had raided the medicine draws for supplies he thought would be of some use. They placed Leo down on the table and Don got straight too it kicking the guys out so he could work alone on his brother. Silence fell amongst the group who waited and waited. Minutes turned to hours and no one had heard anything, Raoh was getting frustrated was his brother okay? Or was he dead? He slammed his fist into the table.  
"Damn it whats the news Don." He shot up and opened the door to the room and on the table sat his brother who looked so peaceful and pain free. And next to his was Don. Who looked exhausted and pained.  
"Hes okay for now but hes in a really bad shape. I cant say if he will wake up or even the extent of his injuries but hes okay as far as i know." Don smiled this put everyone at ease knowing he wasn't dying despite the close call. But they didn't know the rest of his injuries, any serious issues or how long he'd be out for. So the guys carried on their daily lives as if he was there. Days turned to weeks and Leo hadn't even moved or battered an eyelid.

"Im startin to loose faith in this Don, he don't seem to be waking up."Raph was in the room, where Leo remained. The brothers would often visit and try to make him feel more on earth. Talking to him a lot telling stories. Mikey struggled with it as he always expected Leo to answer and when he didn't it really got him down.

"Just wait Raph, he will wake up when he wants to and feels he can. Nothing has changed in these two weeks that would make me think he wont wake up. Its gonna happen bro be patient."Donny smiled this was true mostly. He would wake up but the longer it took the harder it was for even Donny to believe himself.

Another week had flown by and Leo missed out on more training, fighting, dinners and movies. He lay in the same spot all the time even thought they kept thinking he would walk through the door when he smelt the pizza out the oven, he never did. Raph walked into the room he loved his alone time with Leo, putting the world to right.

"Hey bro its me again Raph, i'm sure you know that. We really need you back bro. Mikey is burning more pizza than i care to count. Donny is tirelessly trying to figure you out and Master Splinter is applying so much pressure for me to be like you, i just ain't. If you can force your way through whatever blockage you have, do it. Even if its not for you do it for us." Raph waited.

"Damn it Leo wake up for god sake we need you why cant you understand that, why be so selfish?!" Though in Leos mind it wasn't being selfish. It was simply hard to understand his mind. He couldn't move when he felt worthless. He heard Raphs voice and how broken of a man he was, so he moved his eyelid and Rap paused for a moment. Unsure if what he had seen was true. And then the eyes fluttered some more.

"Guys get in here!" Raph ran to the door and when they all arrived back they looked at that table where Leo lay. There he was, eyes wide open and fingers moving and head nodding. He groaned and Don ran to his side caring to his every need. But he was awake and alive...

Hope you're still liking this :) see you on chapter 3 guys don't forget to leave a comment and like.


	3. Chapter 3 :Oh fearless leader

Chapter 3 is ready so let me know what you think:)

"What..what happened?" Leo groaned as he raised his hand to his side where the pain was from he felt a bandage wrapped around his waist.  
"Dude you've been out cold for about 2 months now. We thought we'd never see them beautiful blue eyes bro." Mikey chuckled he always used humour where others would worry, he figured it would lighten the room.

"I've been out that long? Why?" Leo tried to move but the pain in his side stopped that.  
"We had a fight with the Purple Dragons? You slipped and one of the slashed your side. Since then you passed out, lost blood, nearly died and i failed to mentioned scared us all!" Don sounded confused at the start thinking Leo would remember something about the fight, but then he remembered that the fall maybe changed his memory of that night.  
"Yeah Leo you scared the hell outta us all, I was worried i'd have to take your place as fearless leader Ha can you image." Raph crossed his arms and laughed.

"I hate to think of the trouble you guys would get into with Raph the great in charge, you barley listen to me!" Leo smiled at his brothers.  
"Well its good to see your humour ain't changed much bro." Raph pulled up a chair and sat beside him. Leo groaned again and clenched his side.

"You okay bro?" Mikey moved closer worried about his brother.  
"Yeah its just sore that's all, to be expected right." Leo shook his head trying to convince himself the pain wasn't all that bad.  
"Look i think its best if I do some tests to be sure?" Donny got out his needle and test tube kit Leo nodded and agreed to be poked.

Mikey left the room not wanting to see his brother getting injected and tested and sore, the whole thing freaked him out really. So he left it to Donny to check his blood and Raph to be the supportive brother despite how much him and Leo would argue, they really did care the most. Leo tuned his head away he was never one for needles especially his own, and with that Donny gave him a little poke and drew the blood.

"The results should be done soon so ill go test them and whilst im gone stay here. No moving around Leo." Leo nodded his head he knew he couldn't move even if he tired.  
"So whats the pain really like then? None of this its to be expected crap I know you Leo, just be honest." Raph moved his chair closer he knew his brother the best and there was no point in denying that.  
"Constant, that's what it's like Raph. Just this pain always being there in my side when I breathe, move, or even smile." Even he knew that it wasn't normal to be in this much pain something was wrong. He lay on the cold metal bed awaiting Donny's return whilst Raph rambled on about the last few months and what he missed. But Leo's mind was elsewhere he didn't care that the pizza was late twice he cared why he was in pain. The door flung open and Don stood there blank faced holding the tube of blood and a long paper print out.

"Well Doctor Donny what is it?" Mikey followed Donny into the room and his sarcastic joke didn't even make him giggle.  
"Well here it is Leo... "

OOOO a cliffhanger i'm sorry but i had too haha! Hope you're still enjoying many thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: The Diagnosis

Hi there sorry its been a while I've had a lot of issues at the moment regarding family and funerals so i apologise for the delay however this and my Pretty Little Liars series have been updated now thanks for waiting. Enjoy:)

"Leo i'm afraid it isn't great news, more so that you'd want to not hear if i'm honest." Donny shook his head he never enjoyed giving bad news, it made him seem like the bad guy though it wasn't down to him what happened in peoples bodies and minds.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad Don, I know you did your best anyway whatever the outcome may be." Leo smiled but it wasn't his usual bubbly self it was more reserved... almost like he was scared.

Don took a heavy breath...  
"The cut got infected before it was sealed... by me. So at this moment in time a deadly virus is running through your blood and veins... likely travelling towards your heart.. which I guess the point of it is to kill you. I can prevent it as such but its going to be hard, stressful and rather painful..." Don checked his notes he had prepared a bullet point list for what to tell his brother. Leo slumped back silently processing it all.  
"Oh Don surely that isn't all... there gotta be sommit else right? Hes just being all Doctorish Leo dun worry. It's probably not even that bad right?" Raph tired to be happier than his two brothers and not think of how bad it sounded. Mikey's head poked from the corner of the door. He had overheard everything and whilst trying to be adult he couldn't help but run and cling to Leos arm as if the last time.

"Raph I wish it was better news honestly I do. But to put it bluntly its Leo's choice. Live or die. Either will be painful and difficult and both will be one hell of a fight. But if you want to try then by all means do so, I would want you to Leo as i'm sure do we all. But it isn't my call. I'm so sorry." Donny wiped away his tears, the thought that Leo had his life in his own hands was a worry. It was such a huge choice and knowing how Leo can sometimes be he would rather not have others help him or watch him suffer.  
Silence fell amongst them all while they waited for Leo to speak. Assuming the worst was about to come Leo opened his mouth.

"Well if both will be a struggle and both will be a fight.. we are trained to fight right? We're ninjas and I guess that answers it. Whats the chance of surviving?" Leo sat up slightly hoping this would be better news than before.  
Don was slightly taken back at how well Leo had taken that news, and that he was even interested in fighting back  
"As it stands about 70% survival rate. But if we wait around that drops to less than 50% overnight. Its serious stuff, but I've got a cupboard full of the medicine you'd need" Don checked his notes again and went to show them all the little bottle of blue fluid to help Leo.

"Okay then we start tonight. I choose fight, but if my body decides otherwise know this. I don't blame you Don, i'm grateful you got me this far. Without you i'd be 6ft under already in my own coffin." Leo shook Donny's arm for confidence. He knew Don would have blamed himself all the time for either outcome.

"I know, but I wish I had of seen this sooner. I could of helped you when asleep you'd of felt nothing. Peaceful fighting how you like it." Donny smiled at Leo he knew that his brother meant well but how could he not blame himself. That was what he did best.

"Look if Leo said fight then we all fight. None of this worrying and hurtin stuff. Positive thoughts and I might even stop the fearless leader jokes for a few days!" Raph started to laugh along with them all. Laughter was long forgotten for the four of them and honestly it sounded nice, echoing through the metal walls of Donny's lab. Don nodded his head which suggested to Leo that treatment was going to begin, so getting myself comfy he prepared himself.

As Donny grabbed a new needle, drip and liquid from his cupboard Mikey held on to Leo's sweaty palms before they both looked away as Donny inserted the needle. Mikey was usually the baby of the group but this time no , he would be by Leo's side regardless of how much he hated suffering and pain. Leo's face flinched and his skin became pale as the liquid began to enter. Soon he was sat upright hurling his stomach up into the plastic bowl Don left on his bed.

Raph shot straight to Leos side and began to hold him for support and rub his shell. This was just the beginning of seeing Leo at his weakest and most vulnerable stage. It was awful and this was only hour one. They had a long way to go before it seemed even slightly worth all the drugs, pain and sickness for their brother.

"It's alright, i'm alright." Leo rubbed his lips.  
"But deciding to fight may of been my weakness here. This is going to be tough." Leo slumped himself back as Donny placed a damp cloth on his forehead.

"If I could take it away from you in a heartbeat I would bro you know that. Of us all you don't deserve this. But you have the most fightin spirit and most courage out of all of us bro... though i hate to admit." Raph patted the cloth and Mikey sat there holding Leo's hand.  
The room became what would be the darkest, coldest and hated room they had. What was once filled with Donny inventing and the others watching was now filled with Leo fighting a battle he could well loose.  
The room had lost all meaning of family but gained a new one of pain... and that was just the start.

Hope you all liked it, i will see you in the next chapter! Thank you for understanding and still supporting:)


	5. Chapter 5: Day or Night

Hey welcome back heres another chapter so I hope you enjoy:)

It had been a few weeks since Leo said he would fight for his life, but he was struggling with it. All the injections, tablets, medication and lack of sleep. He often would toss and turn all night and then vomit all day. It was a viscous circle for the process of healing himself."Look Leo I always said it would be hard, But you've got to try and eat something." Donny sat beside him trying to force soup into his older brothers mouth.

"And the chances i'll be sick anyway?" Leo spat the soup out next to him. It made all the brothers feel sorry for him as he couldn't eat, sleep or even walk. And no matter how much they all tried Leo was loosing the battle to even try."Its high yes but at least you have tried bro?" Raph butted in trying to help him eat.

"Don't start Raph. Every time i say no you step in like the hero you always wanted to be. To help. It won't help." Leo shrugged his shoulders. None of them took what he said personally anymore. It wasn't really Leo talking but the drugs, his system failing and the fact he was scared."Yeah some hero i'd be Leo. If i can't make you eat soup i'm hardly gonna be saving the world am i?" Raph had learnt the trait off Mikey to always make light of any situation. To joke, laugh, giggle... anything. Just to make it hurt less and also to just keep the lightness of whatever they were going through. Leo smiled, even he knew they didn't take it personally. So he opened his mouth and began to eat the soup. He managed half a bowl before pushing it away.

"Anymore and I'll spew. But i think i managed more than yesterday." He was starting to learn his limit."Yeah it's more than before, thats a good sign Leo. And no sickness as of yet. Impressive." Don moved to the sink and began to wash the soup away and clean up the mess Leo had made. Suddenly the door barged open an in came Mikey.

"Leooooooo, I have you're comics with me can we read?" He sang to his brother."Course we can Mikey." Sat on his bed the pair began to read comics. It made Leo happy as it kept his brain active and also it helped Mikey stay in touch with Leo. Gave them both a hobby and time for Raph and Donnie to have a break.

"What's it like Leo? Being scared as a leader? Fearless in the face of fear?" Mikey placed his comic book down and looked at Leo.

"I wouldn't say i'm fearless Mikey. But thank you." He smiled but could see that it was a genie question he would have to answer.

"Its tough Mikey, I wouldn't wish it even on my enemies. Maybe the shredder. But its hard to tell now when day or night is... when anything other than medication time and injection time is. Its scary but in the face of fear I will stand there and tell it I am not afraid and I will not cave into it." He spoke the truth there was no point lying to Mikey. Maybe he was young but he was not that stupid per say. But he knew when the truth was in front of him. Mikey smiled."I like hearing you be so positive about it. Because the guys tend to leave me out of the chats about it. So figured id ask myself. Thanks." They carried on reading comics for the next hour before Donny and Raph arrived for his next medication round. Mikey picked up his books and hugged Leo before going to make dinner.

Donny moves over to his bedside and placed down boxes of medication for Leo to take.

"Here try these today. I think they will help your immune system a little better" he smiled as he passed a cup of water and tablets. Leo always trusted Donny's doctoring so without question he took the pills. As he placed the glass beside him his vision began to blur and his hands shook uncontrollably. Blurry figures rushed around him and called his name. But as he heard the last call of his name his eyes closed... and his body relaxed...


	6. Chapter 6: The Crossworld

**Seeing how many of you enjoyed this story is amazing, I can't thank you all enough:) **

Darkness, thats all he saw was the darkness. Around him he could hear the hustling of his brothers panicking, worrying, trying to help. Donny would mutter every so often though he couldn't make sense of what he said. Raph would call his name faintly and he knew that he was worried about him. He imagined the door being closed off from Mikey shutting him out from the trauma.  
"Fight it Leo. Fight it." His head filled with the voice to open his eyes, to do something letting them know he was okay. But he couldn't move. Stuck in the position on the table he had been in from that morning. He lay there lifeless.

What felt like minutes must of been more as he faintly heard his brother hug him goodnight and a door gently close. They knew he was alive, but why couldn't he move? Speak or even blink. Frustrated he screamed... only no one but him could hear it. It was cold in this place, unwelcoming and damp. The faint smell of antiseptic reminded him he was sick. Reminded him he was being cared for. It was all too much this fight.

He tried to sleep but his mind wavered to places darker than he thought could be possible.

"So, stuck in a rut i see. Well most filth animals end up here before they die." A deep voice crept through into his mind.  
"Who's there? I ain't no filthy animal thank you. Reveal yourself."He fought back with his voice croaking as if he hadn't got one.

"This is what happens to us you see, before we die we go to a place called the Crossworlds. Its like a train platform for wherever you end up. When your train arrives you get on a go. But meanwhile i'm your host." A figure appeared before him a shadow man... no real features.  
"And who says I'm dead? The Crossworlds is not a place i'm planning to stay at. How do I get out?" Leo tried to shout at this figure but he couldn't seem to get his voice to be loud.

"Get out? Don't make me laugh only once has a disgusting creature left the Crossworlds. And thats because he was strong enough to escape. You are weaker than my last victim.. and he was a weightlifter." He laughed in the face of Leonardo. The strongest turtle the guys knew.  
"Look I will escape this. Wait til morning when my brothers come back. Just hearing their voice and ill be kicking your damn ass to the ground." He raised his fists, it was the first bit of movement he had made since being hurt, this guy was bringing something out of him he didn't know he still had.

"Morning... if you last that long my friend. When they arrive you will fail and I will laugh in the face of a so called leader." The figure walked backwards fading into the distant blackness of Leo's mind.  
"Friend? We are not friends you punk. Mearly someone who I will watch fall as I rise above you." He watched as the figure left, laughing like a demon as he faded. Thinking hard about what time it could be he figured it was about 1AM currently in the real world.  
"Six hours Leo, six hours til morning and the guys come back. I got this, I got this." He drifted into a deep sleep knowing that come morning he was going to give it his all and awake. Proving to himself, his brothers and whatever that demon figure was that he was strong, he was fearless and he was Leonardo.


	7. Chapter 7: Make or break

"Two hours Leo. Two hours." His mind spinning making him feel sick, whatever it was that spoke to him was determined to make him stay and die. He spoke to himself how he would when training his brothers, hard, stern and forceful. It was the only way Mikey would listen. In the background a door opened softly and mumbles were heard.  
"So whats the verdict Don?"

It was Raph! Why were they awake so early? Unless they had a feeling something was wrong. Or maybe Leo didn't have the correct time. In his mind he was shouting as loud as could be but he knew they couldn't hear him at all as he lay there still and silent.  
"DAMN IT!" His fist punched down though only in his mind.  
"How am I gonna wake up and say help when I cant even smile to them?! Think Leo think!" Pacing his heart rate began to climb and suddenly he could hear Don beside him.

"Hey bro it's me Don i'm sure you knew anyway. I'm just checking you're blood again, if you can hear me... please wake up." The needle went in and in his mind he flinched trying to escape the cold metal.. but in reality he didn't even blink. Frustration was hitting him hard how in his mind he was free moving, speaking and responding but the real world seemed so dim and far away. Almost like the didn't exist. This is what the cross worlds was, an in between hell for the living who could be dead. Or the dead that want to be living. As it stood Leo was just living but the other side waned him dead. They figure made that clear himself. Fighting it was painful but to give in would be a tragic mistake knowing his brothers would be left without him , not as a leader but as a brother and guardian. After Master Splinter died Leo took on the role as a parent. He had to, and though they were all thankful it was a hard time to cope with. But then it clicked with Leo in that moment of sadness.  
"Mater Splinter?" Could he of been here too? Could he still be here if Leo channelled enough energy into his master?  
"Focus Leo, focus!" He shut his eyes tight and held his fists shut trying to call through to his Master, he still was after all even when the cancer eventually killed him. Splinter had always been one for fighting but when Donny diagnosed him he still stood strong and trained them. He died a week later and was buried that same day in their sewers. Leo remembered the day he died so well, it even made him feel pain the same he did the day he died. He remembered his Masters pale face, cold hands and how they lay his cane on top of him lowering him into the coffin Donny made.

He remembered how every brother stood there mourning their master... their father. Raph couldn't cope seeing him in that way. He never even blinked as Leo lowered the coffin into the ground. Mikey wrapped his arms around Raph and Donny pulled both brothers in eyes clenched shut. But Leo stood there strong. He had too, what choice did he have?  
To break would show weakness and as the oldest brother it was now his responsibility to care for them, train them and guide them. It was a lot of weight on his shoulders but he knew it had to be done. After the service April and Casey came down to pay respects to them all, but with them having their own human lives they couldn't expect them to throw it all away to live in the sewers now and help the brothers. They even had a little girl now called Lucy sh was six. And she had always took a loving to Raph. So he left to play with her for a few days and Donny left to work on machines and gadgets to heal himself. Meanwhile Mikey burrowed his head into comic books and popcorn to ease his pain. But Leo? He forced himself to work hard, to train and go to normal. Not just to heal but to learn the way of teacher, master, and father figure.

In his dark mind he tried to pull away from the hard times and pull together the good, so many good. But it hit him. Without him who is going to watch the guys? Guide them? Love them? Teach them? Be the for them when Leo isn't... Even without Master Splinter actually being there his thoughts were enough to push Leo into that moment of life or death. Memories flooded his mind and suddenly a tunnel appeared as he threw himself into it he took a final heavy breath.  
His body flung up and his breathing was more of a pant, his eyes open looking around the room to see his brothers. He smiled through his breathing a lay back down calming himself down. He did it...


	8. Chapter 8: Eyes Open

**Hey its been forever since I've written this story so here we go with Leo wide awake! Enjoy**.

"Leo!" His brothers rejoiced as his eyes fluttered and as his vision came back he realised that he had done the near impossible. He had woken up. His brothers faces came into his view and he observed them all, especially the shock of how they had all changed since he last saw them. What had this done to them all? How long was he gone? All these questions fluttered in his mind however he fell silent with the wonder if the response was something he could handle? He looked at Donny who stood next to him almost shocked at seeing Leo awake.

Donny was always the turtle who's eyes shone with excitement and creativity, he knew how to fix almost anything and studied hard to learn most techniques for medication, first aid and repairs. Though that is how Leo remembered him... That was not how he was now. Something had changed, Donny's eyes were red from lack of sleep and overdose of caffeine. Under his eyes were bags that could carry an entire months worth of shopping. His hands were sore from all the tools and paperwork he had. He was fragile and Leo could see that. Leo wanted to reach out and hug him but he knew Donny's first thought would be 'LEO DON'T OVERDO IT!' so he resisted the temptation.

Raph was next to Donny and he himself looked softer than before. Raph was always the hot headed one, short tempered and ready to fight almost anything and anyone. Thats how he was usually in the most trouble out of the four brothers. He had a hard shell and a tough heart that never really broke. But Leo could see through him this time , his shell a little softer and his heart a little warmer. He was smiling in a way that suggested he felt calm at the presence of Leo waking up and surrounded by his family. Love filled his eyes and heart something he wasn't really use to seeing in Raphael.

Mikey was sat behind them both and seeing him physically hurt Leo inside. His once playful, happy and beaming brother was now restless, miserable and distant. He was sat out the way afraid to get close in case he had to loose Leo again. Mikey could never cope with death or injuries well. He would always fear the worst. But his humour kept them sane and positive. Leo wondered if Mikey had lost all of his spirit, how long was he gone? Long enough for Mikey to give up hope? Surly not...

Leo moved his head and spoke for the first time in how long he didn't know. Would his voice of changed? How did he sound... if any sound came out at all?  
"Hey guys... how long was I out?" He sounded horse but it was still him...

"Well if you want the honest truth... six months. But don't panic. In that time we have been fine. We have coped well actually. Mikey learned to cook anything but pizza, Raph started to help Casey fight more crime but listened to his curfew that I set in place for once. And me? I spent most of my time here just in case you... well you know?" Donny smiled. He knew why Donny spoke about them all because they knew Leo well enough that it was always them who came first. Their well being and their care came first. Though he believed Donny he did wonder what had happened to make them all change... but then six months is a long time to hold out hope that he would of ever woke up really.

"Okay six months... not bad hey for a guy who was doing so well? You answered all my questions in one.. but i'm not gonna lie. Its so good seeing you all. I could hear you but not see you. It killed me... nearly." He smiled taking the joke on the chin and when he saw Mikey smile a little he knew something had hit him. A sort of humour recall of who he once was.  
"Its nice to see you too bro. What was it like? Being dead but well not...?" Raph sat beside Leo on the bed curious about the experience his brother had just come back from. Leo could see even Mikey was interested leaning forward more to overhear.

"Well it was weird to begin with. I could hear things, understand things and give my opinion but I couldn't actually reply or move. But once you've been so called dead for a while and you begin to loose hope you enter a different world. Its called the Crossworlds. You'd of never heard of it as 99% of people don't return from there... Its where people go before they die, you loose all hope and faith and just start to give up. Thats when you're at your most vulnerable and a figure begins to talk to you about how dying is the only way out for someone as worthless as yourself. But if you're able to beat him then you wake up... Its intense and scary. And for a moment I did give up but then I thought about Master Splinter and somehow without seeing him I felt his presence and well... now im here." Leo made it sound so rubbish and boring and yet all his siblings faces had dropped in suspense and shock. He made every story so effortless but at the same time the guys were trying to process all of what Leo went through and how he was still standing a true fearless leader.

"So even in death Splinter helps us huh... didn't see that coming." Donny sat down thinking hard about the possibility of Leo being in another dimension of sorts...how bizarre he thought. For the next few hours the brothers all spoke and laughed like they did before Leo fell ill. For a moment it was as if he was never sick... and it felt special. But though the recovery was going to be long once again Leo was awake. His eyes were now wide open.


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye's

**Hey guys so the final chapter has arrived:( I have loved this story so much and the feels... WOW. So please let me know how you felt about it , it means so much to hear from you guys and inspired me for the next portion of my writing!:) Please enjoy and thank you for your love and support on this story:)**

It had been about a month since Leo had woke up and he was well on his way to recovery, he had finally learnt how to sit up without the help of his brothers and was getting stronger every single day. To his siblings this was a major achievement considering they were close to being a family of three. However for Leo it wasn't enough. He wanted to be up and ready to fight crime again and train with his brothers. Raph came in to the room and gave Donny the nod. It was a shift change for them. Been as Leo couldn't be left alone for more than an hour they tended to swap shifts so that Donny could rest. He had trained Raph on what to do for Leo, medication he needed and how to insert it and how to deal with most scenarios should something go wrong. Mikey wasn't up for looking after Leo, he was still distancing himself fearing the worst of his big bro.

"Up and eager I see?" Raph opened the needle draw seeing it was time for Leo's lunch time injection.  
"HA yeah always eager me, seeing the same four walls and metal bed day in and day out." Leo's sarcasm made Raph giggle a little. One minute they feared loosing him, next Leo is back and sulking about a metal bed. If only he had been there the night they said their goodbyes...

"What is so funny Raphael?" Leo questioned his brother not realising he had made such a funny joke.  
"If you had of been here when we feared the worst, when we said goodbye to you. You wouldn't be moaning about a stupid metal bed and being in the same room. I know you're stuck and you want to be moving and back to fearless leader Leonardo. But you're alive.. appreciate it because I sure as hell do! Now sit up straight its time for your morphine." He tapped the needle and placed it into Leo's skin. Raph flash backed and remembered when at first Leo would scream and shout about the thought of a needle. And yet now, it was almost normal to him he felt sad at the thought his brother was almost numb to needles and pain now.

"You said goodbye?" Leo choked up a little at the thought that his brothers had actually said it... and he missed it. The whole time he figured he could hear them maybe he didn't? Maybe at times he actually did shut off and was almost dead to the world. He did not remember them ever saying goodbye. That would of hurt him beyond.  
"Yeah we said goodbyes. Because Donny came and told us you had hours to live. And by that point if you didn't wake up, we would no longer have you, granted a few hours after you awoke. But we had prepared for the worst outcome." Raph turned away trying not to show Leo how upset he was recalling that night in his mind.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Guys its time. I'm sorry but I cant see Leo making it through tonight... I just cant." Donny took off his rubber gloves and sat amongst his tired and emotional brothers. Mikey stood up.

"Id like to go first." Donny and Raph nodded, sort of pleased that Mikey was even able to go into Leo's room he had become so distant recently. As he walked in and closed the door Raph burrowed his head into his hands unsure of what to feel.

Mikey looked at his brother lying there, cold and well lifeless. This was it.. he sat beside him and held his hand, closing his eyes he began.

"Hey bro, its me Mikey. I don't really know what to say, I guess I figured I wouldn't be saying this. You've always been the most sensible and caring of us all. In my mind you would of been beside me. You looked after me so well Leo. I know I can be a pain, a distraction and sometimes im really just in your way. But you never made me feel like a burden, only like I could be someone you know? I could be a hero even if I felt like a villain. If I take anything away from being your bro I take the lessons you taught me. Be brave, be bold and be a damn right bad-ass. So thank you Leo you didn't deserve this... I'll always love you. See you on the other side."  
Mikey contained himself and got up, walked out slowly closing the door behind him. He sat beside Raph who hugged him tight. Donny nodded and walked to the door. He wanted to go next and be at peace with his goodbye. So he like Mikey he held Leo's hand and began his speech.

"Hey Leo its me Donny. I'm sure you know that my voice must be on replay in your head with how much ive been here. I tried to look after you honestly I did but I wont blame you if you decide to let go. But I know we didn't let you down you just didn't deserve this. If I could swap I would. You should be here to watch us grow and annoy you like we always do. We took advantage of you really we did. Thank you for being the best big brother. We will wield a sword in your honour and a bow in your spirit. I am forever grateful to be your sibling and will carry it through life with me. Love you bro, thank you." Donny shook himself to reality and wiped away his tears. Leaving the room he could see his brothers comforting each other as Raphael got up and made his way to Leo. The final goodbye he would hear.

"Well, bet you never thought tough old Raph would be the last beside you hey? We've had our differences but let me just say. It was an honour to be lead by you and a privilege to call you my brother. Sure I was a hot headed disaster but you put me on a course that kept me sane, happy and not a bad guy. Without you I cant think where I would be... or where I'll go. But one thing is for sure. I will look after us for you I promise. I will always carry your honour and discipline with me and I will be a better turtle for you. Know that I will not let you go and I will make you so proud. If I could die for you I would. But god choose your path no matter how wrong he was... I will cherish and love you always. Goodnight bro. I will see you soon I am sure."  
Raph could barely hold himself together as he left Leo's side. The three brothers hugging together, crying. It was something Leo would have never imagined he would see...

_**Flashback over**_

Raph knew Leo would never know what was said to him he couldn't recall it however maybe that was for the best. Though he, Donny and Mikey knew and would forever know what was said and how they felt that night. To carry that on into their lives was a memory they would never let go of. One moment can change your life forever and one change can make you grateful you're alive. To have Leo back was something they never thought possible. But brothers will always stand by each other no matter what.  
**In the words of Master Splinter 'As long as you keep the team unified, you will succeed.'**


End file.
